


The Consequences of Waking Glorfindel Early

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor is getting smothered, Explicit Sexual Content, Glorfindel is being a blanket, Glorindel really likes the wake-up, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and then Erestor and Glorfindel proceed to ravish each other, so Erestor wakes Glorfindel up in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Erestor do in the morning when he wakes up and discovers Glorfindel is his blanket - albeit a very heavy one? Why, wake Glorfindel up, of course! A naughty Erestor, a decidedly un-sleepy Glorfindel, and heavy kissing commence. R&R! Kind of a sequel to The Best Way to Make an Adviser Eat Is To Feed Him, but can be read by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Waking Glorfindel Early

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Way to Make an Adviser Eat Is To Feed Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558020) by [AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris). 



Read, comment, and leave kudos! X) Thank you!

Erestor woke to the sensation of a heavy body pressing him into the mattress. He didn’t even wonder about who it was. His lover always somehow managed to end up draped over him and practically smothering him, every night without fail. Erestor was about to wake him up to get him off when he remembered last night. A smile crept across his face as he recalled not fierce lovemaking, as was their wont, but his own exhaustion and Glorfindel’s sweet manner, feeding him slices of decadent fruits, tender meat, even a few pieces of bread.

What had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful lover? Erestor wondered at this for a moment, but he had accepted it long ago and there was no point thinking too hard about it now. Deciding that he’d had enough of being suffocated by Glorfindel’s bulk, Erestor pulled his arms out from underneath Glorfindel and pushed at the warrior’s broad shoulders.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor said softly, not wishing to wake his lover up too harshly when he had been so kind and thoughtful last night. “Glorfindel, get off. You’re squishing me.”

There was no reply but a whistling snore, and Glorfindel’s left arm flopped across Erestor’s face. Erestor grunted and tried to wiggle free, but his lover had considerable size and would not be moved easily. After much squirming, trying to push Glorfindel off, and even managing to use the blanket underneath him, Erestor still couldn’t get free.

Deciding that he didn’t much like getting crushed, Erestor drew his knees up under Glorfindel’s stomach and kicked. It didn’t work, because he couldn’t get much momentum from the position he was in, but mostly because he wasn’t that strong compared to Glorfindel.

After lying still and thinking a little longer, Erestor determined to change his strategy. After all, Glorfindel hadn’t requested of him to do anything last night, though he knew his lover was quite voracious for everything of a sensual nature. He had resisted his impulses last night just because Erestor was tired, and now Erestor was going to make it up to him. An idea came to his mind, a naughty one at that, when Glorfindel’s smooth, sweat-slicked skin rubbed sensuously along his own.

“Glorfindel,” he whispered secretively in Glorfindel’s delicately pointed ear, a smirk starting to creep across his lips. “Wake up, love. I have a surprise for you.” When that generated no response, Erestor shrugged mentally and bent his head further. He flicked his tongue out and drew it along the arch of Glorfindel’s ear, nibbling on the point when he reached it. Erestor felt Glorfindel move slightly, a sigh escaping his soft pink lips.

Grinning impishly, Erestor tilted his head to gain better access and pulled the tip of his lover’s ear right into his mouth. One of Glorfindel’s arm moved, his fingers twitching as he reached for Erestor unconsciously. Erestor batted the hand away as he rolled the nub of ear in his mouth, sucking gently on it and laving it with his tongue. He was inordinately pleased to hear Glorfindel moan softly, consciousness stealing back to him. Ignoring the small movements Glorfindel was now emitting, Erestor gave his full attention to that one ear tip, sucking, turning it in his mouth, and finally drawing back slightly to press little cat kisses along it.

Glorfindel had stiffened above him, his breathing sounding loud in the room. His golden tresses spilled around both of them, mixing with Erestor’s ebony locks and providing a sheer contrast. Erestor could feel the warrior’s muscles tensing and relaxing in turn, his heartbeat increasing as he came fully awake. Another mischievous look crossing his face, Erestor tilted his head and latched onto the next most available patch of skin – the tender area right below Glorfindel’s jaw. First he bit fiercely into it, eliciting a muffled gasp from Glorfindel, then he treated the bite with delicate little licks, finally turning to kissing up Glorfindel’s jaw line.

Finally, after long moments of this, Erestor finally felt Glorfindel’s chest rumble and knew his lover was about to speak.

“What are you doing, kitten?” said Glorfindel, his voice still slightly fuzzy from sleep, but more likely from the hardening arousal pressing blatantly into Erestor’s side.

“I’m thanking you,” Erestor said between silky, gentle nips. “Though I do find it…amusing that I’m the one…who was tired…but you’re the one who slept in.” He finished by pulling a patch of sun-golden warm skin into his mouth and sinking his teeth into it gently while flicking it with his tongue.

He heard, or rather felt, a low groan that forced its way past Glorfindel’s lips, and then the warrior’s face was wreathed in a sudden grin. “I rather like your idea of gratitude, love,” Glorfindel said, and Erestor could feel his legs moving from the position they were in. The next moment the suffocating full weight of Glorfindel was off his chest, and the Balrog-slayer rose up to hover above Erestor, hands on both sides of Erestor’s face and legs barely holding him up.

Erestor grinned puckishly at his lover and lazily lifted his leg to rub his thigh alongside Glorfindel’s rapidly stiffening length. He was rewarded by a darkening of indigo eyes and a soft inhalation of breath, but Glorfindel immediately retaliated by letting his full weight fall on his knees and wrapping battle-hardened hands around the back of Erestor’s face, pulling him in close for a long, deep kiss.

Glorfindel’s head was still a little foggy from the wake-up call Erestor had applied, and the embrace he was exchanging right now wasn’t helping matters any. Therefore it came as a very mild surprise to him when he somehow ended up on his back; a dark-haired, gleaming-eyed wild cat pushing him into the mattress while devouring his mouth voraciously.

Glorfindel wasn’t averse to a situation like this – he quite enjoyed it when Erestor decided to lose control – so he just wrapped his legs around Erestor’s slim waist and returned the mouth-ravaging kiss with equal fervor. His hands somehow ended up in Erestor’s ebony hair, twisting the dark locks, while Erestor’s hands were still pressing him down. They were starting to wander, though, twining around Glorfindel’s neck, but then abandoning it to run along Glorfindel’s muscled chest and flick dark nipples.

The taste and scent of Erestor firmly in all of his senses, Glorfindel moaned in disapproval when his rapacious lover pulled back. Erestor somehow managed to smirk; his skin flushed beatifically, dark hair in disarray, eyes darkened to midnight black. He devoured Glorfindel’s heaving form with his eyes, feeling a surge of pride at the feelings he was able to invoke in his golden-haired lover. That smugness promptly was abandoned, however, when Glorfindel tired of waiting and tugged Erestor down for another kiss. Erestor neatly avoided Glorfindel’s lips, eliciting a frustrated growl, and instead wiggled downwards to latch his mouth onto Glorfindel’s neck, just above the collarbone. He licked it once, then bit again, and Glorfindel arched beneath him, almost throwing him off. Erestor apologetically pressed his lips to the bite, then moved downwards, ignoring the heat pooling between his legs.

Erestor stayed for a while on Glorfindel’s chest, switching from one dark flesh nub to the other, flicking them with his tongue and rolling them in his mouth. He was quite satisfied to hear gasping moans from Glorfindel’s pink lips at his attention, the warrior succumbing to his single-minded focus.

Taking one last nibble at the left side of Glorfindel’s chest, Erestor lifted his head and surveyed his handiwork – or mouth-work. His lover’s upper body and neck was marked with pink and purple love-bites, skin reddening under his gaze. Glorfindel, trying to regain some of his senses, got his arms underneath himself and raised his torso up by propping himself on his elbows. He gave Erestor an accusing look, which was quite spoiled by his pouting pink lips and golden waves in disarray.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Well, I was just thinking,” Erestor started, licking Glorfindel’s heady scent off his own lips and fixing his lover with a cooling dark gaze, but a smirk lingered. He started to back toward the edge of the bed, flicking a strand of black hair over his shoulder. “I’ve really enjoyed this morning, of course, but I do have quite a bit of work to do in the study, so I was thinking that we could reconvene some other time and complete –”

Glorfindel growled and lunged, catching Erestor and they both fell again to the mattress, pillows bouncing around them. Glorfindel pinned the adviser beneath him and glared down into triumphant black eyes. “You, my very naughty little kitten, are going to finish what you’ve started!”

“Oh?” Erestor inquired innocently, feeling Glorfindel’s rigid length pressing into his stomach and his own hardness jabbing Glorfindel in the upper leg. He batted dark eyelashes up at Glorfindel. “How would I do that?”

“I am going to eat you,” Glorfindel rumbled ominously, but Erestor just laughed. Taking the chuckle as a challenge, Glorfindel bucked his hips once, pleased when Erestor’s amusement died and he gasped instead.

“You should never wake me without knowing the consequences,” warned Glorfindel, and ducked his head to hide the grin that threatened to break out over his lips. Pale skin rippling over lean muscles caught his interest, and he lowered his head to pay attention to it.

Within mere minutes he had Erestor writhing beneath him, howling with pleasure and pleading in gasping little breaths for mercy. The usually demure adviser had his head thrown back, dark hair tangled and soft skin a deep red; wordless whimpers spilled from his lips as he twisted under Glorfindel’s talented tongue and lips.

“Mercy?” Glorfindel teased, catching the soft skin between groin and thigh in his teeth. Erestor gasped mutely and thrust upwards, trying to gain friction for his aching length. Glorfindel ignored his own throbbing erection, determined to make Erestor pay for his naughty actions just minutes before.

“Please!” Erestor wheezed, chest shaking with silent sobs at the pleasure Glorfindel inflicted upon him. Glorfindel finally decided to give his lover relief, lifting his head to lick at the very head of Erestor’s impressive length. The reaction was just what he had been looking for, a buck of Erestor’s hips, and a howl that echoed through the room and doubtless disturbed many others still sleeping.

Glorfindel tasted the musky flavor of Erestor, catching a pearly drop of fluid with his tongue and savoring it before dipping his head to have more, pulling the swollen shaft into his mouth with practiced ease. He moaned his own pleasure around the mouthful, causing another gasp from Erestor as vibrations rumbled up the sensitive length. Erestor’s once fluid and concise way of speaking was apparently ruined now, with broken sentences in Sindarin and Quenya – even a few choice words in Westron – falling from his mouth, and his hips jerking futilely to thrust upwards into Glorfindel’s heated mouth.

Glorfindel just caught his lover’s thrashing waist and held him down, the action easy though Erestor seemed determined to escape. Erestor’s arms flew out and he grabbed the sheets surrounding them, twisting widely. His chest heaved as he tried to regain the self-control he was known for, but it was no use with Glorfindel taking his length deep in his throat and humming happily around it. Sparks of pleasure shot up and down Erestor’s spine, and he lost his willpower when Glorfindel added a tiny bit of friction with his teeth.

“Aiya, melethron – saes! Raich, ma! An ngell nîn!” Erestor’s form shuddered and then he arched violently, his dark eyes rolling back into his head. Glorfindel’s mouth was filled with warm, creamy seed, and he swallowed with a smug glint in his darkened indigo eyes. Erestor fell back to the bed, stars dancing in his vision, and he could feel his softening length slipping from Glorfindel’s mouth. Glorfindel licked the remaining small drops of seed from Erestor’s lax member and slithered up Erestor’s trembling body to grin at his lover.

“Fun?”

Erestor just quivered, still not quite recovered. So this was what happened when they missed one night?

Glorfindel had to wait a little while longer before clarity returned to Erestor’s dark, lust-glazed eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched Erestor come back to himself, giving little gasps as he tried to recover his breath. Glorfindel’s own length jutted proudly from the shadowed area between his legs, but he kept it from the forefront of his mind as he enjoyed the sight of his darkling lover undone.

“Done yet?” Glorfindel smirked and then straddled Erestor before he could fully recuperate. He bent close and let their lips skim when he spoke again. “How was that for ‘mercy,’ hmm?”

“You… are…evil,” Erestor managed, swallowing thickly and trying to contain the shivers that wracked his slender frame.

“Mm,” Glorfindel agreed, and his tongue flicked out to delve into Erestor’s mouth, where Erestor could taste himself on Glorfindel’s lips. He pulled away, lucidity returning at the bitter taste, and he made a face.

“How can you swallow that?”

“I like it,” Glorfindel insisted, as he did every time Erestor recoiled from the flavor of his own seed. Erestor thought of it as bitter and sour, while Glorfindel relished the sweet, slightly tart taste that flooded his mouth whenever he pleasured Erestor with his lips and tongue.

“Fine,” Erestor said, and then he squeaked when Glorfindel bent and latched his mouth to his ruby-red lips, not entering this time, but merely tugging on the soft skin and pressing none-too-gently until he pulled back, satisfied at the swollen lips that now were adorning Erestor’s face.

With barely a second thought, Glorfindel reached for the dresser beside the bed, his long arms enabling him to reach the top drawer. He yanked a small bottle of liquid out and uncorked it, taking a deep breath at the lavender scent that filled the room almost immediately.

Erestor sighed in satisfaction when he saw what Glorfindel was getting, and spread his legs trustingly as Glorfindel settled between them. “Don’t tease,” he scolded when Glorfindel plunged his fingers in the oil and then traced them along his still-heaving stomach.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Glorfindel retorted amiably, running his slickened fingers along the base of Erestor’s recovering erection. He noted with some pleasure that it was awakening again at his touch, darkening and gaining length as he stroked down toward the hidden hole that he was looking for.

Glorfindel was also wondering, as usual, how he and Erestor could manage to have a seemingly normal conversation while involved in bed play. It was either a sign of extreme self-control – or even worse, Erestor was bored. Oh noooo…they couldn’t have that!

Erestor caught the glint that sprang up in his lover’s deep blue eyes and he was immediately wary. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing, kitten,” Glorfindel said innocently, and took Erestor in his mouth again in one swift movement. Erestor lost the memory of what he had been asking and his back arched, physically demanding more. Glorfindel used the delicious distraction to work his forefinger between Erestor’s soft cheeks, prying for the entrance that both desperately wanted filled. He found it almost immediately, and swirled his tongue around the head of Erestor’s length as a diversion while he buried his finger inside the heated hole. The ring of protective muscles protested for the briefest moment, but Erestor felt it and relaxed them, allowing Glorfindel access.

Glorfindel couldn’t decide which sensation he enjoyed more, the taste of Erestor in his mouth, stretching his jaw with its girth; or the tight, heated clamp tightening around his finger right now. He decided that it wouldn’t be good to choose, and so continued, working another finger in when Erestor pushed against him, pleading for more.

Erestor, meanwhile, was having trouble not climaxing again. His senses were being overloaded with the double sensations of being mildly filled and sucked on at the same time. He knew not what to do; slam further down for more of Glorfindel’s fingers or thrust upwards into that wet, clever mouth. His decision was made for him when Glorfindel let go of his length, causing it to bob free, and kept the two fingers scissoring and stretching inside Erestor while moving over his debauched lover. He rubbed his stiff length against Erestor’s and twisted his fingers rather violently, pleased when Erestor keened, low and long, and writhed beneath him.

Erestor’s dark, passion-hazed eyes fixed upon Glorfindel with a baleful look even though his head was thrown back in pleasure. Since he couldn’t really talk with the stimulation going on below, he tried to use his expression to order Glorfindel to do it right now, he was tired of waiting.

Fortunately, Glorfindel appeared to have gotten the meaning and grinned in agreement, pushing the third and final finger in as he finished stretching Erestor to accommodate his imposing shaft. Erestor sensed that the end was coming, so he spread his legs as wide as he could and lifted his hips shamelessly, offering himself to his golden-haired lover. Glorfindel cheerfully accepted the invitation, still stroking Erestor from the inside while moving back down to ready himself. He slipped his fingers out quickly, and Erestor whimpered at the loss, then Glorfindel lined himself up with the widened opening and entered him with a smooth, strong thrust. As he usually did, he hit the pleasure spot on the first plunge.

Erestor shrieked and his back bowed, arms flying up to clasp Glorfindel’s broad shoulders. His eyes seemed to vanish from their sockets and the adviser was long gone, replaced by a wild lover eagerly accepting what was given and throwing back just as much, if not more. Glorfindel drew back again and then thrust once more, hitting Erestor’s prostrate once again. Desperate moans issued forth from Erestor’s mouth, and he apparently did not intend on letting Glorfindel slow down and tease again, as he lifted his hips and readily met each plunge into him.

Sweat and remnants of seed slickened their skin, delicate pale and gloriously tanned alongside each other, and mingled with the oil that Glorfindel had spilt inadvertently. The small empty bottle was lost somewhere in the sheets, forgotten as desire mounted and flushed skin slipped together, senses becoming overwhelmed.

Erestor had enough reason, though his mind was muddled with lust, that when Glorfindel’s thrusts became less precise and more instinct, that he lifted his legs to wrap them around Glorfindel’s waist, driving him deeper. With each movement of either of their hips, Erestor’s prostrate was chafed deliciously, and Glorfindel was swallowed by that welcoming heat that tightened around him whenever he pulled out, trying to keep him inside.

They moved together, gold and dark mingling, until the last pinnacle was reached and Erestor came with a cry that reverberated in the room. Glorfindel was only a split second behind, pulled over the brink by the flurry of muscles that massaged his length when Erestor lost control. Pleasure washed over them like a furious wave, drowning them in it and tossing their minds into a shamble.

Glorfindel couldn’t move until the most violent of the emotions had passed, but then he was left weak and sated, toppling forward, but retaining enough sense to twist sideways and not land on his writhing lover. He landed beside Erestor, body shuddering, and pulled him closer to share the mind-blowing climax they had shared.

They lay like that for a while, time meaning nothing in their state of mind, but then Erestor stirred at the feeling of cooling seed – his own – on his stomach and thighs, and a heavy arm and head draped on his chest. He pulled a few fragments of his mind together and managed to speak without stumbling over his words like an elfling learning how to talk.

“Glorfindel, you’re lying on me again.”

“But you make such a fluffy pillow,” Glorfindel mumbled into his shoulder, apparently having regained some of his brain as well.

“I am not fluffy,” Erestor said, but his tone lacked conviction and he was too satiated to insist that Glorfindel move; Glorfindel too tired to consider moving. It took a few minutes longer before Glorfindel recovered the last of his wits and moaned loudly.

“Erestor…”

“Mm?”

Glorfindel raised his head somehow and fixed Erestor with a weary smirk. “I think we should do this more often.”

“Like right now?” Erestor suggested with a sly grin.

Glorfindel groaned and flopped his head back down on Erestor’s shoulder, speaking against soft skin. “Do you really think you could manage it again?”

“No,” Erestor admitted after a moment, feeling the wonderful ache that was spreading in his rear, and the complete sense of satiation. He blinked slowly, then wiggled to signify he wanted up. Glorfindel moaned in protest when Erestor squirmed out from underneath him, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

“Come back, my little kitten pillow,” Glorfindel whimpered, reaching for Erestor’s retreating back as he padded toward the bathing chambers. His hips swung enticingly, but Glorfindel didn’t have the energy to get up and chase after him.

“I am not your pillow,” Erestor said, this a little more firmly. He glanced over his shoulder right before he vanished into the other room, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. “It’s dawn, anyway; you shouldn’t be going back to sleep.”

“I don’t have training until eight this morning,” Glorfindel grumbled, deciding that it was no use using the pillow above him as a substitute for his wonderful other pillow. He scowled across the room, wondering how much trouble it would be if he actually had to get up and get ready for the day.

“It’s seven,” said Erestor, his reply floating out of the bathing chambers and to Glorfindel’s ears. “You might as well get up – you know you won’t be able to go back to sleep.”

“That’s true,” Glorfindel amended. Both he and Erestor now found it difficult to sleep along in a bed, since they had become so used to having a warm body beside them. He let his head fall sideways on the sheets and watched the bathroom door with half-slitted eyes, the blue orbs peeking out from golden lashes and tawny skin.

It only took Erestor about ten minutes to clean himself and bathe, which wasn’t surprising due to his manner of getting things done as soon as possible. (Lovemaking, however, was not one of the things he hurried to complete, Glorfindel knew that from experience.) He came out of the other room a little later, hair slightly damp and white fluffy robe wrapped around his slender form. He held a hairbrush in one hand and a neatly organized stack of hair-ties and beads in the other.

Glorfindel, still lying on the bed, watched with avid interest as Erestor set the items down on the chair near the bed and turned to the wardrobe they shared. He swung the doors open and scanned the interior. The robe on him was dampening from his drying hair, and it clung to him most temptingly. Glorfindel was almost persuaded to get up and go over there, but his heavy limbs and partially comatose mind convinced him otherwise.

“What do you think I should wear today?” Erestor asked over his shoulder, running his gaze over his items of clothing that were freely mixed with Glorfindel’s cheery tunics and robes. There was a weighty sigh behind him, then Glorfindel said, “Why not blue?”

“You know I don’t have any blue,” said Erestor. “Anything else?”

“Green?”

“Don’t have any.”

“Red.”

“Not that either.”

“Yellow!”

“No, Glorfindel. I don’t have any of those. Out of something I do have, which should I choose?”

Glorfindel sighed very heavily. “How about black?”

“What a wonderful idea, love!” Erestor said, his face lighting up. He snagged an undertunic, a tunic, leggings, a robe, and then the heavy decorative robe that went over all of that. Piling it all in his arms, he went to the bed and placed each piece carefully on the covers, avoiding the half-asleep form of his lover.

“I pity you,” Glorfindel said, breaking the silence, and wondering if Erestor had been sarcastic a moment ago.

Erestor rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, I know. You say that every morning I get dressed near you.”

“But really,” Glorfindel said, flapping a hand at the clothes. “You have to put all of that on? It’s ridiculous!”

Erestor just shook his head, untying the belt at his waist and letting the robe fall to the floor behind him. Glorfindel enjoyed the view of Erestor’s pert backside as he picked up the robe, then folded it carefully and placed it beside the other articles of clothing.

“Hmm,” mused Erestor, tilting his head and considering the clothes lying before him, then giving his quite naked sprawled-out lover a speculative look. “Maybe…” He nodded and smiled, starting to tug just the tunic over his head and lacing it up.

“What about the leggings and undertunic?” Glorfindel said sleepily, actually hardly wondering about the odd quirks of Erestor.

“Oh, I’m leaving them off today,” Erestor said casually. “Maybe you could come by and visit me this afternoon – if you have the energy, that is,” he added with a barely visible smirk.

“I like this idea,” Glorfindel approved, suddenly very much awake. He could just imagine Erestor walking through the halls and paths of Imladris; doing his duties; calmly writing reports and letters, while bare as the day he was born underneath those few layers of clothing. His groin stirred at the mental image, and Erestor grinned naughtily while giving the twitching member a look. “This afternoon, remember. And bring some…oil.”

Glorfindel blinked at the brazen tone of voice Erestor was using, but then he nodded. “Very well. I look forward to it.”

“So do I,” Erestor agreed, and finished pulling the last decorative robe over his head, buttoning and lacing it up. He hummed in self-approval, then collected the hair items from the chair and settled onto the bed next to Glorfindel. Holding the hairbrush and ties out, he said, “Do my hair, love?”

“Mm,” Glorfindel agreed, sitting up and casually crossing his bare legs across each other. He accepted the hair tools and set them on the bed next to him. Then he pulled Erestor so the slender adviser’s back was to him, and proceeded to brush Erestor’s hair, softly but vigorously. The bristles slid smoothly through ebony hair, untangling it almost immediately, and then Glorfindel continued onto the disconnected strands of hair, separating and weaving them into different braids. He occasionally slid one of the beads into it, creating an intricate pattern that would only be revealed when it was completed.

Glorfindel tied off the fourth braid, then tugged it and the braid opposite even with each other, looping a small leather cord around them. He pulled them up, twisting the first two braids into it, and the hairstyle was done – simple and easy, yet elegant. He tied one last bead, a deep crimson shade, into the bottom, which reached near the curve of Erestor’s hips. Then he patted Erestor’s shoulder. 

“All done, kitten.”

“Thank you.” Erestor turned and pressed his lips against Glorfindel’s in a short but sweet kiss, then he pulled away. “See you later today?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel agreed, but when Erestor rose to find his shoes and put them on, Glorfindel added with a grin, “but it will be much sooner than you think.”


End file.
